Full metal alchemist chapter 1
by Sharingan349
Summary: ed must fight roy but they end up escaping form a much larger problem. more chapters coming after i get 3 reviews.


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But If I did, Ed would have killed Envy for sure!

Chapter One.

Edward Elric twitched an eye before noticing he was awake. Yawning, he slowing began to get out of bed. Moving one hand onto the springy bed and the other grabbing his lose blond hair falling due to Gravity. He looked over his shoulder when he finally sat on the bed, "Hey Al, I'm up," he called to his younger brother.

"Yes, brother."

"What are we doing today?" He asked his younger brother as he cracked his neck.

"I'm not sure, we should check Colonel Mustang later to see if he has anything for us to do." Al looked at Ed, waiting for his response.

Ed closed his eyes with his blond eyebrows making a V on his forehead. "I don't want to see him. He doesn't decide what we do!" He sat cross legged and cross armed with a twitch starting in his eye. Al just laughed it off in chuckles as Ed got up to get dressed. He left for the bathroom for his privacy as Al sat on the floor waiting. Ed came back in five minutes with a bored expression.

"Big Brother, why do you hate the colonel so much?" Al questioned as Ed began to put on his gloves.

"Because it's obvious that all he wants is to be Fuerer but he is never going to get the job." Ed stood up laughing.

Al gave up, "Okay, let's just go find something to do.." They walked out of the building they were staying at as a car went speeding past them.

"God I hate Central!" Ed puts his middle finger up at the car and started chasing it.

"Brother, stop!" Al tried to grab Ed but missed.

"No Al, that car tried to run me over!" Ed was falling behind, but using quick thinking, he used alchemy to turn the car's wheels to stone and he changed the road to make it extremely difficult to drive on as the car crashed. The car crashed. as an angry Ed flew over to it.

"Yes, I caught you now!" Ed smiled ear-to-ear and ran up to the car, only to see the Feurer step out.

"Edward Elric, what is the meaning of this!?" King Bradly shouted, looked pissed.

"You almost ran me over!!" Ed shouted back with fire eyes, ready for anything.

"Full Metal, you destroyed the road as well as my car because I almost ran you over?" by now several cars had crashed because of the destroyed road and car.

About a mile away, Roy sees Ed and he a bunch of destroyed cars. He rushes towards them thinking Ed was hurting the civilians.

"Colonel, what's going on?" Hawkeye asked as she spotted Roy run past her.

"Come on Riza, Ed is doing something!" Roy shouted to her, Hawkeye started running towards Ed as well as Roy. Mustang neared Ed and blew up a bunch of cars with his flame alchemy.

"Ed, I got you now!" Mustang shouted before noticing the Feurer, after he did notice, he could only say: "Fuerer, Sir! I am so sorry for-" but the Fuerer cut in.

"Mustang, you too?! I know the punishment for you two!" he smiled as he said this.

"Wha-" Roy mustered out.

"You two must fight! Winner stays in central, loser gets assigned to the East. Fight is at noon tomorrow. Also, loser has to pay for al the damage caused from the fight and this explosion!" he left looking enraged.

"You're dead, Full Metal!" Roy shouted, a fist near Ed's face.

"Oh yeah?" Ed shouted back, looking like he wanted to fight him.

"Both of you stop!" Al got in the way of both of them as they stopped and only glared at each other. Roy rolled his eyes and walked off.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

The next day at noon..

"You two may begin!" A shout was hear in a large field with the Fuerer, his secretary, and one man as they were the only other people other than Roy and Ed.

"Let's just hurry this up," Roy smirked as he tried to blow up Ed, only to see he dodged the explosion.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Ed shouted as he punched Roy and flew backwards.

"Good punch.. but the faster I beat you, the faster I can relax!"

"You think you can beat me?! You're dead!" Ed shouted as he hid behind a strange man so he could suprise Roy with a sneak attack. However, the strange man grabbed Ed, "Hello, little runt. I see you hide behind people." He threw Ed at Roy, Ed hit the ground right next to Roy.

"Roy, make smoke now or I'll kill you!" Ed shouted as he held the sword extension of his arm up to Roy's throat and was about to kill him.

Roy said nothing but did as told.

"Roy, those three are homunculi. Sloth is the assistant, Envy is the man, the Fuerer is pride. We need to escape. We can't take them on our own." Ed transmuted the ground to hold the three as he started running away.

"What the fuck?" Roy asked as he started running.

"Roy, blow them up!" Ed yelled, running faster.

"Fine!" Roy made an explosion appear as they continue to flee.

End Chapter One.

Also, this story takes place after the philosphers stone was created and Ed and Al weren't considered fugitives in my story. I will try to add on chapters if I get THREE or more reviews. Thanks. 


End file.
